


All we see is sky

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Parks, sunsets, and kisses





	All we see is sky

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this art: https://stars-unhooked.tumblr.com/post/159127288085/if-you-drew-jackcrutchiedavey-or-any and had to write something for it

Jack met Crutchie at the park after he was done selling his papes. It was late enough that most of the mothers had already dragged their kids home, leaving behind a quiet and open play structure. 

Crutchie was sitting on the end of one of the slides, beaming at Jack. 

"Took ya long enough," he teased. 

Jack scoffed, half heartedly slapping him with his hat.

Crutchie ducked, still smiling at Jack. "Watch it, I won't push you on the swings if you keep that up."

It was an entirely empty threat, Crutchie would never push Jack. Jack still gasped, stuffing his hat back onto his head. "Please, forgive me." he said, dropping to his knees in front of Crutchie, hands clasped. 

Crutchie tapped his nose, his eyes bright. "I forgive you."

Jack cheered. He stood, pulling Crutchie up too. Crutchie adjusted his crutch, waiting for Jack to move. 

Jack went for the swings right away. He sat down on one, swaying and waiting for Crutchie. Crutchie followed, sinking onto the swing next to Jack. He dropped his crutch down next to the swing. Crutchie pushed himself forward with his good leg and let himself fall back. 

Jack watched him, smiling. Sometimes they did this after work. Just sat on the swings or up on the slide, sitting together and watching the world pass by. Jack loved days like this. 

He stood from his swing, moving to stand behind Crutchie's. "Ready?" He asked. Crutchie nodded, his hands tightening on the chains. Jack pushed him, watching the swing go higher. Crutchie laughed, his smile wide as Jack pushed him again. 

It wasn't often Crutchie let go like this. Jack always encouraged him, coaxing him to act a little more childish. The sight of Crutchie's smile as he swung higher and higher had Jack's heart soaring. 

Crutchie stopped him after a while, his smile still bright. 

"It's going to get dark soon," he warned. His hair was slightly ruffled. Jack wanted to smooth it out for him. He didn't. Instead he helped Crutchie grab his crutch and stand up. 

"What's your point?" He asked. 

"Shouldn't we get back before it's dark?"

Jack shrugged. "Let's just watch the sunset, then we can go."

Crutchie looked at him sideways. "Okay. Yeah, let's watch the sunset." 

Jack grinned. He lead Crutchie down a path, away from the more public part of the park. No one was around this late anyways. He just wanted to see the sunset on the water. He stopped near the edge of a pond. It was a clear view of the sun as it sank down. 

They stood in silence. The clouds seemed painted into the sky. Their soft whiteness melted into oranges and reds as the sky blazed around them. Jack wished he had paints with him, anything to capture the golden ring of light on the clear blue water. 

"It's so pretty," Crutchie breathed, turning to look at Jack. 

"Yeah, it really is," Jack said, no longer looking at the sunset. 

Jack was looking at Crutchie intently, his eyes dark in the fading sunlight. He chewed at his lip, leaning forward a little bit. He looked a little desperate.  
"Jack..." Crutchie started. The look in Jack's eyes scared him. 

"Please, let me just-" Jack didn't finish. He leaned closer, stooping slightly to be Crutchie's height. His eyes fluttered close, his hands lifting to touch Crutchie's jaw, his touch barely there. 

Crutchie was wide eyed. Time slowed down. In the dim light he could only see Jack. His straight nose, the way his eyelashes looked like charcoal against his cheeks, the way his eyebrows were scrunched in concentration, his parted lips. 

Crutchie's were still open when their lips touched. It was like a spark. He felt it in his lips, his fingertips. Crutchie reacted immediately. He let his eyes close, his focus entirely on the feeling of Jack's lips. It was soft, just the warm slide of Jack's mouth against his.

Jack sighed against his mouth, his hand's flat on Crutchie's face. His thumb traced over Crutchie's cheekbone. 

Crutchie lifted on his toes a little, his arms wrapping around Jack's neck. He deepened the kiss, coaxing Jack's mouth open. Jack made a quiet noise, his mouth hot.  
Crutchie moved his hands to Jack's hair, combing his fingers through the soft locks. Jack kissed him harder, his hands moving to press against Crutchie's back. Crutchie let Jack pull him closer, their chests touching. 

Time didn't feel real. Crutchie's world had narrowed entirely to Jack. His hands, his lips, the soft sounds he kept making into Crutchie's mouth. 

Crutchie grinned, giddy. He was kissing Jack Kelly. He was kissing Jack Kelly and Jack Kelly was kissing him back and it was wonderful and amazing and perfect. He laughed, a little helplessly. 

Jack pulled back. He was staring at Crutchie with wide eyes. His chest heaved against Crutchie's, his hands still splayed across Crutchie's back. "What is it?" He asked, his voice rough. 

Crutchie leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I just can't believe it." He kissed Jack's jaw, the corner of his mouth, the tip of his nose. "I'm kissing Jack Kelly." 

Jack broke out into a grin. He captured Crutchie's lips in another kiss, both of them grinning too much for it to be comfortable. 

Crutchies broke the kiss, holding onto Jack still. "We should get back." He warned. 

Jack sighed. "I know. But I just want to stay out here, kissing you."

Crutchie leaned forward, burying his face in Jack's neck. He kissed the soft skin there, savoring the tiny whine that escaped Jack. "We have to." He said, his breath warm against Jack's neck. 

Jack whined again. 

"Don't start that," Crutchie said in a low voice, kissing Jack's jaw again. "We can do this more when we get back."

"Really?" Jack asked, a little excited. "Do you really mean that." He grabbed Crutchie's hands in his own. His eyes were bright. 

"Yeah, on the rooftop, sleeping next to each other." 

"Promise?" Jack asked, his hands tightening on Crutchie's. 

Crutchie nodded. "I promise," he said, kissing Jack one more time. 

Jack grinned. He held tightly to Crutchie's hand as they walked back to the lodging house.

**Author's Note:**

> poor_guys_headisspinning encouraged me through all of this and I love them read their stuff for the finest Jackcrutchie around. 
> 
> Editing??? Conclusive ending??? Don't know her


End file.
